180 Degree
by fakepcy
Summary: Delapan belas tahun hidupnya, Baekhyun berpikir dirinya akan menjadi seorang alpha. Tidak ada yang mempersiapkannya untuk vonis bahwa, tidak, ia adalah seorang omega. Lebih buruknya, soulmate-nya adalah si culun Park Chanyeol. Dan serta merta, hidup keduanya jungkir balik 180 derajat. [ChanBaek/ABO/Yaoi/Mpreg]


Populer, tampan, kaya, dan berasal dari keluarga alpha terpandang, Baekhyun menjadi calon alpha yang digilai banyak omega dan beta. Namun takdir berkata lain saat ia menginjak batas kedewasaannya dan menemukan fakta berbeda. Ia ternyata seorang omega, dan kabar lebih buruknya, _soulmate_nya adalah Park Chanyeol, si culun yang direndahkan semua orang.

Serta merta, hidup keduanya jungkir balik 180°

* * *

**180°**

Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg.

Genre: Omegaverse / ABO

Disclaimer: Story milik sendiri. Tolong kalau nggak bisa review/support, seenggaknya nggak plagiat/copy-paste.

* * *

**©2019**

* * *

"Kyaaaa Baekhyun lihat sini!"

"Byun Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!"

Mereka mengelu-elukan namanya. Semuanya. Sorak-sorai yang memenuhi seisi lapangan mengalahkan aba-aba yang coba diteriakkan Jongin. Menepis biji keringat di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan, Baekhyun melompat dan dengan gesit menangkap bola. Ia membawanya dengan kaki cekatan menyeberangi lapangan. Kaki boleh pendek namun Baekhyun tahu ini adalah keuntungannya, dengan lincah, ia bergerak menghindari satu hadangan ke hadangan yang lain dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah berdiri dua meter di depan tiang gawang. Memindahkan bola basket di tangannya dari tangan satu ke tangan lain, Baekhyun terus men-_dribble_nya sementara mata sipitnya memicing fokus pada Tao, pria tinggi yang menjadi salah satu andalan tim lawan.

Satu. Dua. Baekhyun melirik papan waktu. Tidak banyak yang terisisa, permainan akan berakhir kurang dari semenit.

Satu. Dua. Dan sekali Tao mengerjap lengah, Baekhyun berputar ke kiri dan melemparkan bola ke _ring._ Daaaannn...

Terkutuklah kaki pendek, lompatannya kurang tinggi dan bolanya kurang melambung, hanya menyentuh net bawah tanpa sempat bergulir di ring.

Meski begitu, peluit tanda permainan pertama berakhir berbunyi segera dan penonton masih tetap riuh dengan poin yang tidak berubah. Timnya masih tetap menang, hanya saja... ia gagal menjadi semacam pahlawan seperti di film-film, dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Kerja bagus, _man,_" Jongin merangkul pundaknya saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka menaruh perlengkapan.

Keringat membanjiri keduanya dan sekarang setelah permainan diistirahatkan, Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. Ia segera mengambil air mineral dari dari dalam tas dan menenggaknya hingga tandas sambil mengelap keringat di sekeliling leher dengan handuk kecil.

"Bagus apanya. Aku gagal mencetak poin."

"Tetap saja. Semua gadis-gadis jadi heboh karenamu," Jongin berdecak. Pria yang satu itu selalu terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia iri dengan nasib sahabatnya itu yang terlahir dengan sendok perak di tangannya dan _background _keluarga yang demikian berpengaruh. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Keluarga Byun? Selain terkenal dengan garis keturunan yang luar biasa, hampir semuanya adalah alpha dominan dan hanya sedikit yang menjadi alpha biasa, mereka juga memiliki wajah rupawan seperti dewa-dewi dan bisnis yang tidak main-main suksesnya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu bukti nyata rumor tentang kesempurnaan keluarga Byun. Meskipun pria itu lebih pendek dari kebanyakan orang dan memiliki wajah yang terlalu halus—Baekhyun akan memukulnya jika ia mengatakan anak itu terlalu cantik atau terlalu imut lagi—tidak ada, catat ini, tidak ada yang dapat menyangkal pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Lagipula," Jongin mengelap air dari dagunya dan melanjutkan, "jarang-jarang kau mau ikut bermain basket lagi. Ada apa?"

Sambil menyengir, Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di salah satu deret bangku atas, telapak tangan ia tumpukan ke belakang dan merasakan otot-ototnya melemas. "Kau cerdas sekali, Kim Jongin! Tahu sekali bahwa aku tidak terlalu suka panas-panasan dan berkeringat begini."

"Aku tahu. Kau memang tidak suka bermain basket, karena itu kau pendek," lalu ia tertawa lebar yang tidak berlangsung cukup lama. Matanya segera menangkap tatapan mengancam dari si pendek. "Oke, bercanda, Baek. Jadi, kenapa? Siapa yang kau incar sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu mewakili segalanya, membuat Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot menjabarkan. Ia dan Jongin sudah menjadi teman baik sejak mereka kecil, keuntungan dari rumah yang masih berada dalam satu lingkungan dan sekolah yang sama. Jongin dapat membaca Baekhyun seperti sebuah buku terbuka. Anak itu tidak mau merepotkan diri melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat jika bukan dengan maksud tertentu.

Maksudnya, di sekolah ini, siapa sih yang tidak tahu reputasi Byun Baekhyun? Selain dikenal karena marga dan wajahnya, semua orang juga tahu bahwa ia hobi bergonta-ganti cewek. Sejak remaja, Baekhyun menyukai popularitasnya di kalangan lawan jenis. Ia tahu ia tampan dan ia memamfaatannya dengan baik. Ia bahkan tidak perlu merayu, hanya tersenyum manis dan para wanita menggelepar-gelepar karenanya. Banyak pucuk surat cinta berdatangan, tidak terhitung, belum lagi pernyataan cinta secara langsung. Dan jika mereka cukup menarik di mata Baekhyun, ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menerima ajakan kencan mereka,

Sayangnya, semudah ia mendapatkannya, semudah itu juga ia akan mencampakkan mereka. Seperti mainan bekas yang sudah tidak ia minati.

"Biasanya kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencari wanita," Jongin berkomentar sembari menghitung di kepalanya berapa banyak wanita yang Baekhyun kencani belakangan. Tiga bulan lalu, dan bulan ini... tidak ada. Entah bagaimana. "Apa kali ini spesial?"

Sebuah gumaman menjadi jawaban Baekhyun. Mata kecilnya berkeliling mencari dan berhenti tepat pada satu gadis mungil berambut pendek sebahu. Tipe Baekhyun sekali, gadis mungil yang tidak akan membuatnya merasa minder.

"Ya," kata pria itu akhirnya. "Kau tahulah, ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas sudah dekat! Artinya aku akan segera resmi menjadi seorang alpha dan memerlukan seorang omega untuk jadi pasanganku nanti. Aku harus menyeleksinya mulai sekarang-"

"Baek-' Buru-buru, Jongin menginterupsi. Mata hitamnya menatap Baekhyun galak seolah i telh mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah. "Bukan begitu, caranya. Soulmate itu tidak bisa kau putuskan, apalagi kau seleksi! Ini masalah takdir, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. "Seperti kau dan Kyungsoo?"

"Seperti aku dan Kyungsoo," angguk Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sambil memindahkan handuknya yang sudah basah ke lantai, Baekhyun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Kupikir kau suka wanita. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo? Dan, bukannya mau menyinggung ya, tapi dia itu kan aneh. Apalagi matanya, galak sekali. Dia terlihat seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin—"

"Baekhyun—"

"Ya?"

Baekhyun terlambat menyadari, namun sekarang ia melihatnya. Geraman di balik gigi-gigi Jongin. Matanya yang memerah... tiba-tiba saja ia terlihat marah. Sangat marah sehingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun beringsut mundur dan menahan napas. Pria itu terlihat seolah ia akan merubah wujud menjadi serigala yang sebenarnya kapan saja.

"Jangan pernah mengata-ngatai Kyungsoo lagi, mengerti?!"

Dan meski Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya dewasa, ia dapat menciumnya. Bau alpha yang sangat kuat terpancar dari Jongin. Bau alpha yang akan melakukan apapun, apapun untuk melindungi miliknya, daerah teritorinya, omega-nya.

"_Wow, chill, bro." _Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangan di udara, siap melindungi diri._ "_Kau nggak perlu bersikap sejauh ini, kan? Ini aku, Baekhyun."

Jongin kembali menjadi Jongin yang ia kenal beberapa hela napas setelahnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti tapi, seperti itukah efek yang ditimbulkan oleh ikatan soulmate di antara dua orang? Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya. Dan mungkin, ia juga akan seperti Jongin, bertemu omega yang akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya dan menjadi ibu anak-anaknya. Dan ia, menjadi alpha dominan di kelompok, sama seperti ayahnya, atau kakaknya Byun Baekbeom.

Sebentar lagi. Hal itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi dan ia harus segera menemukan gadis omega yang tepat, yang terpandang sepertinya.

"Maaf," Jongin bergumam di sisinya yang tidak terlalu Baekhyun gubris karena matanya sibuk memperhatikan gadis itu. Di antara team cheers senior yang sedang bergerombol di pinggir lapangan sambil cekikikan, pandangan Baekhyun menumbuk pada satu orang. Ia tahu gadis itu. Salah satu gadis pemandu cheers dari SMA lawan. Salah satu yang populer, sepertinya, terlihat dari jumlah anak laki-laki yang bersiul-siul ke arahnya. Tapi ia Byun Baekhyun, tentu saja ia akan mendapatkan gadis itu.

Lalu, pandangan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun segera melepas senyum sabit andalannya, dan gadis itu tertegun karenanya. Senyum inosen Baekhyun berubah menjadi seringaian tipis. Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"H-hi? Kau Byun Baekhyun?" sapanya malu-malu seraya menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinga. Klasik.

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja! Hanya orang gila yang tidak kenal seorang Byun Baekhyun," ia tertawa anggun dengan menutupi mulutnya. Tentu saja, ia harus menjaga _image _mati-matian di hadapan seorang perfeksionis yang sempurna semacam pria di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, aku senang mendengarnya," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Dengan main-main, ia mengerling. "Tidak adil, kan, jika kau tahu namaku tapi aku belum tahu namamu?"

"Oh!" Buru-buru, gadis itu meraih tangannya dan balas tersenyum. "Kim Taeyeon."

Byun Baekhyun dan sifat _flirty_-nya yang kerap membuat Jongin geleng-geleng kepala. Pun kali ini. Dan pria itu tanpa malu-malu memasang wajah ingin muntah ketika Baekhyun dengan lembut mengecup punggung tangan gadis bernama Kim Taeyeon tersebut.

"Senang mengenalmu. Apa kau sibuk sabtu ini?"

"T-tidak sama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di Kafe Universe, jam 7."

Dan dengan itu, peluit berbunyi, menandakan permainan babak kedua kembali di mulai. Baekhyun menaruh air mineralnya dan bersama Jongin, berjalan menuju lapangan tanpa menoleh balik. Ia segera larut dalam permainan yang tidak bisa disebut kegemarannya. Ia hanya melakukannya demi gadis-gadis dan popularitas. Betapa Baekhyun cinta akan popularitasnya. Tunggu saja saat ia resmi menjadi alpha dominan nantinya, kemaskulinannya akan bertambah dua kali lipat, dan begitupun gadis-gadis yang menggilainya. Sempurna.

Sampai pada satu titik di pertengahan ronde, bola basket yang ia _dribble _bergulir lepas dari bawah kontrolnya dan jatuh pada kaki seseorang.

"Hey!" Ia memanggil, malas untuk berjalan menyeberangi setengah lapangan. "Hey, kau! Yang pakai kacamata!"

Pria itu menurunkan buku yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun mengenalnya, hal yang langka terjadi dimana ia mengenal orang lain selain gadis-gadis cantik dan sejumlah kecil orang dalam garis pertemanannya. Tapi anak itu, memang terkenal. Namun tidak seperti yang dipuja, ia selalu dicibir diam-diam kemanapun ia pergi. Mulai dari sosok jangkungnya yang terlihat canggung, seolah ia berusaha untuk menjadi lebih pendek dan tidak terlihat, rambut _prem-_nya yang tidak cocok, atau kacamata bulat besarnya yang memenuhi separuh wajah.

Dia, si culun itu.

"Iya! Kau, culun!" Baekhyun mulai tidak sabaran ketika yang pria itu lakukan hanya menatapnya kebingungan. "Kembalikan bolanya."

Eskpektasi Baekhyun, pria itu akan melemparkan bola basket di kakinya ke arah Baekhyun, namun tidak. Pria tinggi itu, menaruh buku di tangannya di kursi penonton, mengambil bola, lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menyerahkan sendiri bola tersebut, berhadapan, membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa amat kecil dengan perbedaan tinggi keduanya. Ia sampai harus mendongak.

"Mana bolanya?"

Bola diserahkan. Baekhyun mengambilnya. Sederhana. Tapi, sesuatu terjadi. Tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan ada semacam sengat listrik kecil yang coba Baekhyun abaikan. Sedikit ia tahu, takdir sedang menyusun rencana untuknya. Dia, dan si culun bernama Park Chanyeol di hadapannya.

**»180°«**

Biasanya, mendekati usia kematangan delapan belas tahun, anak akan mulai menunjukkan jati diri mereka. Seorang alpha akan mulai mengeluarkan feromonnya, seorang omega dengan wewangian bunganya, dan seorang beta dengan samar bau pinus dan kayu-kayuan. Kadang, ciri-ciri ini begitu jelas bahkan sebelum mereka berusia delapan belas. Jongin, contohnya. Ia bahkan bertemu Kyungsoo, dan mengklaim pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu sebelum dirinya sendiri genap berusia delapan belas. Atau Sehun yang masih tujuh belas namun feromonnya sudah begitu kuat hingga membuat para omega dewasa mengejarnya seperti kawanan lebah.

Baekhyun kerap berpikir dirinya hanya agak sedikit terlambat daripada yang lain. Seperti pertumbuhan tingginya yang sepertinya lambat, feromonnya juga tidak terendus sama sekali bahkan sekarang, tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas.

"Tidak usah berkecil hati. Ada beberapa kasus memang dimana feromon tidak terdeteksi," Baekbeom, sang kakak berusaha membesarkan hati Baekhyun.

Pria itu memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, sekaligus sangat berbeda. Dimana Baekhyun memiliki postur mungil seperti ibunya, Baekbeom tinggi besar seperti sang ayah, dengan garis-garis wajah yang jauh lebih tegas. "Faktor umur," pria itu akan berkata setiap kali Baekhyun bersungut-sungut dikata-katai mirip gadis.

Hari ini Baekbeom mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil lab pemeriksaannya. Kadang, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kita adalah seorang apa tanpa melakukan pemeriksaan. Di samping test ini menjadi semacam budaya wajib untuk dilakukan ketika seseorang menginjak angka kedewasaan. Untuk mendapatkan kartu identitas resmi dari pemerintah yang berguna untuk berbagai keperluan orang dewasa, kita harus membuktikan apakah kita seorang alpha, beta atau omega dengan pemeriksaan tersebut. Ada serangkaian test yang dilakukan; teori, test fisik, dan test pengambilan darah. Baekhyun sudah melewati semuanya minggu lalu dan sekarang berdebar di kursi tunggu, menunggu hasil.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun?" Seorang perawat cantik menghampiri. Dan seandainya Baekhyun tidak sedang gugup setengah mati, niscaya ia sudah merayu wanita itu.

"Ya?"

"Silahkan masuk."

Baekhyun beranjak. Di sampingnya, Baekbeom mengepalkan tangan memberi semangat. "Hari ini kau akan resmi menjadi alpha baru di keluarga kita. Siap untuk perayaan?"

Sang adik terkekeh pelan. "Ya, siapkan sepatu Balenciaga yang kuidamkan itu, _hyung._"

"Sudah siap, boss kecil!"

Mereka masih sempat bercanda sampai detik itu. Namun ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruangan putih luas yang terasa dingin, ada perasaan buruk yang tidak mau pergi. Mungkin firasat. Firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang menunggunya. Menunggu Baekhyun lengah dan... BAM! Menghantamnya.

Dan seperti itulah kira-kira yang terjadi.

"Selamat, Nak! Kau merupakan seorang Omega resesif yang langka!"

Sedetik, Baekhyun mematung. "Aku... apa?"

Ia pasti salah dengar! Ia mendengar dokter itu mengatakan dirinya seorang omega? Yang benar saja! Sepertinya ia harus mampir ke dokter telinga setelah—

"Benar. Kau adalah seorang omega, Nak."

T-tunggu!

"O-omega?! T-tapi... bagaimana mungkin?! Keluarga saya seluruhnya adalah alpha, Dok!"

Dengan sebuah kerutan di dahi, dokter itu dan timnya yang terdiri dari tiga orang memeriksa kembali dokumen di tangan mereka, berdiskusi sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kami paham bahwa kau mungkin terkejut dengan informasi ini. Menurut riwayat, seluruh keluarga dari ayahmu adalah alpha, namun ibumu adalah seorang omega dominan. Dan dari pihak ibu, kakekmu, adalah seorang omega resesif, dengan kata lain ibumu terlahir dari seorang pria omega, hal yang cukup langka. Dan dari sinilah ibumu menyimpan gen omega resesif bawaan yang ia turunkan padamu. Dari serangkaian test yang diberikan, semuanya menunjukkan hal positif, Nak. Kau adalah seorang omega. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, kau bisa lihat di dokumen ini."

Kepala Baekhyun berputar seketika. Pikirannya kacau, simpang siur dan tumpang tindih satu sama lain. Pertama-tama, ia tidak mungkin seorang omega! Sejak kecil ia begitu yakin bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu alpha terhebat di keluarganya, menikah dengan omega berkelas dan menghasilkan banyak anak. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya bahwa IA SENDIRI adalah seorang omega. OMEGA!

Lalu, kenyataan itu seolah menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Orang-orang yang mengatainya mirip omega, mengomentari pinggul besarnya dan dadanya yang agak berisi, atau wajah cantiknya, atau jemari lentiknya, atau... segalanya tentang dirinya. Atau ketika ia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah daripada panas-panasan di luar, ia yang tidak pernah memapu mengangkat beban berat, ia yang mudah menangis, ia yang suka bermanja-manja... semuanya seolah menohok Baekhyun.

"Tidak... aku tidak mungkin seorang omega..."

Itu mimpi buruk. Dia tidak mungkin menjadi omega. Dia tidak boleh!

Seorang dokter wanita di sisi dokter pertama berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Ia sangat keibuan dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan aura omega yang kental dari wanita itu.

Di jaman dulu, omega adalah kasta terendah. Posisi paling tinggi yang dapat mereka raih adalah menjadi selir seorang alpha, atau sebenarnya budak sex. Menjadi omega, terutama omega resesif adalah aib. Namun jaman telah berganti dan emansipasi omega semakin digalakkan. Para omega sekarang diberi kesetaraan yang sama dengan para alpha dan beta, terlebih lagi, mereka dilindungi. Namun menjadi omega kadang masih menjadi hal tabu yang memalukan, terutama bagi Baekhyun, terutama dalam keluarga Baekhyun.

"Menjadi omega itu tidak buruk," wanita itu berbisik lembut, seolah dapat membaca ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun. "Kau bahkan tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan berat. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menemukan seorang alpha yang mencintai dan melindungimu, lalu melahirnya anak untuknya. Dan karena kau resesif, kudengar itu lebih baik. Itu artinya kau memiliki wangi yang lebih kuat dan lebih subur. Kau bisa melahirkan banyak anak, Nak."

_Kau bisa melahirkan banyak anak, Nak._

_Kau bisa melahirkan banyak anak._

_Melahirkan banyak anak._

_Melahirkan anak._

_Melahirkan._

Napas Baekhyun menderu, pikirannya berputar. Sekejap, ia berpikir untuk memliki banyak anak dengan omega-nya sendiri. Lalu detik berikutnya, seseorang memberi tahu ia dapat melahirkan anaknya sendiri?!

Mimpi buruk macam apa ini?!

**»180°«**

**Note: Hi! FF baru di akun baru.**


End file.
